


ngokwanele

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	ngokwanele

IBrienne

uyangithanda? uBrienne wacabanga ngobunye ubusuku ...  
ungathandi njengomngani kodwa ube ngumthandi. Ngiyayibona indlela angibuka ngayo. Indlela angifuna ngayo. kusho noma yini? ungitshela izinto angamtsheli zona udadewabo. isithandwa sakhe. isithandwa? Ngifisa ukuthi ngazi. ngiyamthanda. uyoke angithande noma ngixosha iphupho elahlekile?

Jaime

uyangithanda? jaime wacabanga ngobunye ubusuku ...  
ungathandi njengomngani kodwa ube ngumthandi. Ngibona indlela angibuka ngayo. Indlela angifuna ngayo. kusho noma yini? ugcina izinto kimi. akakaze angitshele ukuthi uganwe e-ron Connington. ex-fiance. bengicabanga ukuthi uyangethemba. ubengangitshela lokhu. ngiyamthanda. uyoke angithande noma ngixosha iphupho elahlekile?


End file.
